


Lo-Fi Beats: Junkyard Remix

by TheMissluluB



Series: Oh, Worms? [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: A cafe date, Awkward trolls are awkward, Chahut doesn't know anyones name she just calls them by their sign, Charun has artblock, Fluff, Hopeless Romantics, Other, Polypa's Amazing Matchmaking Skills, SO MUCH FLUFF, With the exception of Marvus due to him not having a sign she knows about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: Art is a truly a fascinating thing, and that’s why Charun loves it so much. Inspiration can come from literally anywhere. The only thing that sucks about it is the constant art-blocks.So when they found a Goldblooded troll hiding inside their cave, they found a new thing to get excited about. Something to draw inspiration from. A way out of this block they’ve been experiencing.Problem is, they’ve fallen horns over heels flush for them.





	Lo-Fi Beats: Junkyard Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiznerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wiznerd).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEEF 
> 
> I've been writing this for months and have just decided to post this today instead of making it chaptered - it will have a sequel, however!
> 
> NOTE WELL: I wrote this well before Polypa's friendsim was released, and once it came out I had to edit it to make her more canon-compliant, despite this not being canon at all. (I did the same with Konyyl too). It's more of a AU if anything. Anyway, like my other hiveswap fics, I'll change the quirk once the quirks have been released. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !!

Charun sighed. They lay in their cave-hive and stared at the ‘ceiling’ (which really was the top of the cave). They were so, so bored. Like, sitting around eating dirt-noodles is pretty chill and great and all, but it can get super boring after a while. 

_Especially_ during an art-block. 

Charun sighed once more. Fuck art-blocks, honestly. They sat up and stretched. There’s only one way out of an art-block, in their opinion; find more junk and make a entirely new thing. Though, that does leave the old thing abandoned in their ‘Works In Progress’ section of their cave, but sometimes that can lead to inspiration, too.

Art is a truly a fascinating thing, and that’s why Charun loves it so much. Inspiration can come from literally anywhere. That’s what makes it so fun!

They decided that searching for some more junk was a good plan. It was a better plan compared to rotting away eating dirt noodles. They stood up and stretched once more, knowing it was the only way out of this block. They were determined, God damn it! 

So, Charun walked out of their cave-hive to look for more junk for an art-piece. Who knows what they may find? Certainly not them! 

Now, Charun has never had a good grasp of time, but they were sure that they hadn’t been out for _that_ long. But as it turned out, they were out long enough to find a trashed up highblood drone near the entrance of their cave-hive. 

_ ‘Oh, fuck.’ _

Charum quickly looked around to see if there were anything else around before walking over and inspecting the broken drone. Well, it’s trash to the highblood who owned it now, so they’d might as well keep it. So with that logic in mind, Charun carefully dismantled the drone’s internal computer systems. If, of course, carefully meant pulling the door on the back of the drone off and ripping out all the wires. It’s honestly a surprise they haven’t died yet.

With that done, the drone was capchalogged and Charun ambled carelessly into their hive.

They thought they were being watched, for some reason. But by who? It didn’t really matter to Charun; they didn’t really care much. They didn’t even think about it that much. They just hoped that some purplebloods haven’t taken residence in their cave hive. Again. They don’t know why it keeps happening.

(They think it’s because one time they were troll-napped by some purplebloods, and Charun was dragged to some random highblood’s hive. The occupant never answered the door to the twin purplebloods, so the two didn’t know what to do with Charun. They had asked the twins if they would like a drink back at their cave-hive, to be hospitable and to try and avoid getting culled. The one purple jumped at the chance to stay hydrated. Charun couldn’t believe that had worked. But since that moment, they’ve had random purples end up in their cave. They don’t know whether they should question it, so they don’t. They put up their usual front of pretending to be something they’re not and smiling their problems away. That’s the only way to handle problems, after all.)

So, Charun ignored the feeling of being watched. Charun _kept_ ignoring the feeling.

Until they couldn’t. 

Because someone really _was_ there, and they only confirmed it when they uncaptchalogged the drone and heard a small yelp.

“Huh?” Charun mumbled, before turning around. “Is anyone there?” They asked to the supposed nothingness.

The Void they faced responded. “Nothing but cluckbeasts here, Elle-Em-Ayy-Oh,” 

“You don’t sound like a cluckbeast,”

“I’m a rare breed. Some say that this breed of cluckbeast can even set up a dope set of sounds Eff-Why-Eye.”

Charun has absolutely no idea what the person hiding was saying in regards to their weird amalgamations of… words? Letters?? Are they acronyms??? They had no idea. Maybe it was an internet thing.

Everyone on Alternia has an internet connection, it’s basically the _law_ to have one, but some places have a worse connection than others. Charun’s internet is that latter case. They didn’t care; they preferred to garden, anyway.

The point is Charun has no idea about this “internet slang”. Not that they told them this.

“Like what?” They asked. The voice chuckled.

“Ever heard of Moisturewave?”

_ ‘No?’ _

“Sure?”

“Sweeeeeet. You get me. Hook me up on your wifi and lemme show you my kickass Lofi beats,”

… 

They weren’t sure if they could trust this person. From their yelp regarding the drone, they could tell that the other wasn’t a highblood - or the highblood that sent it, either. But they could be. Charun just didn’t know. 

Oh well.

Charun ignored the feeling that they were being too trusting and walked over to where the voice was originating from. 

They were right. The other was a lowblood - lower than them, even, ranking in at a mere golden hue to their olive. They wore clothes which Charun thought looked too bright and silly, with all these bright pinks and greens. But fashion was never their forte, in fact fashion is limited to highbloods and Jades. Not that Charun cares, anyway. Fashion sounds pretty dumb to them. 

(They wondered if the eyepatch the other was wearing was hiding a pink-coloured eye. That shade is of a very high-class hue, and there are few exceptions to one being allowed to wear it. Having a pink psionic hue is one of these reasons, as it can’t really be helped in that case. Psionic users are allowed to wear clothing in the shades of their psionics if they so wish to do so, after all. But only in the shades of their personal psionics they were granted; any articles of clothing that isn’t in either ‘dull’ colours [i.e. grey, black, brown, etc.], white, or their blood colour is grounds for a culling, like it is with all lowbloods. Exceptions include that if they can prove that they’re in a quadrant with someone not of their blood colour, they are allowed to brandish that colour.)

“Yo. Wifi password. What is it? You just fuckin’ zoned the fuck out Elle-Em-Ayy-Oh,” The goldblood snapped Charun out of their thoughts. Huh, they really did zone out for a good 10 minutes.

“Oh, sorry.” Charun told them the password, and they hooked onto Charun’s exceedingly shitty internet.

“Wow. This internet is almost as bad as my ability to not get into trouble Elle-Em-Ayy-Oh,”

… Oh. ‘Elle-Em-Ayy-Oh’ is actually ‘L-M-A-O’... but put together to make ‘LMAO’. Charun thinks they get it now. Not what it means, just that it’s an acronym.

“It’s not great, but it tries its best! It still isn’t great while trying, but… at least it tries,” They said with a small smile.

“Tag yourself; I’m the part where it isn’t great while trying LMAO,”

Charun chuckled again, but they didn’t understand the joke. They joined in nonetheless, hoping they got it right, “I’m the part where it tries its best…?”

“Cute. Can’t relate.”

Charun blushed suddenly. They shook it off quickly. “I’m Charun, Charun Krojib. It’s nice to meet you,”

“Cirava Hermod. I wouldn’t call it nice just yet, I mean I gatecrashed on your fucking hive LMAO.”

“Well, I don’t mind the company. It gets pretty lonely in these caves.”

(Reason 44 why Charun never told the to stop visiting: It gets so fucking lonely here.)

“Well. If you say so LMAO,” They say, grinning.

Cirava showed them their ‘sick lofi beats’, and Charun felt rather… chill, regarding them. Like they could listen to them while studying, or relaxing.

“Yeah, that’s kinda the point of this stream, LMAO,” 

_‘… Oh, I said that out loud.’_ Charun thought belatedly. “Oh,” They say instead, “You… stream?” Was stream the right word? Charun did not know.

Cirava nodded, “Damn straight, I do. I live-stream the best down-low lofi beats this side of Alternia.” They chuckle then, but it seemed like a chuckle of disdain, rather than laughter. “Of course, highbloods hate that my beats are the dopest shit, and they try to steal my work. I’m all like ‘yo what the fuck?’ and make a callout post regarding them, and then, ha, _then_ they decide to fucking SWAT me! What pricks, am I right?” 

Charun has no idea what any of those words meant, but nodded along anyway. “They sure sound mean. Streaming sounds pretty scary, too.”

“Eh, it’s not normally that bad, it’s pretty fun, actually. Anyway, that’s me done, what do you do for fun?”

“Uh.” The question shocked Charun. They shrugged, “I make art out of junk no one really wants. It’s fun… well, until I hit an art-block. That sucks. I also garden occasionally, and I spend most of the night eating worms in my cave.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“If… you say so.”

Charun grinned.

They then spent the rest of the evening with Cirava chilling out, listening to Ciravas stream. The stream actually gave them some ideas, so they turned down the offer to ‘vape’ and took to building something entirely different out of the drone. 

Charun based the idea of their next piece off of Cirava’s weird far-too-colourful aesthetic. The greens and pinks and golds just gave them the idea and they just ran with it, hoping for the best. And the best they did.

“Woah. That looks aesthetic as shit LMAO. Makes me wanna feature it in my next live-stream or something.” They said. 

Charun took that remark as a compliment.

“Really?” They asked. Cirava nodded. 

“Damn straight. You got a neat skill up in there. WAIT.” They shouted, startling Charun a little. They stood up, “Let’s take a selfie by it right now.” 

… Ok, Charun knows what a selfie is.

“Ok,” They said weakly, before watching the other walk towards them. They smiled as Cirava put the camera on front facing and took a couple photos. 

“Sweet! You look cute as fuck FYI.” Another abbreviation… of something.

_ ‘… Wait, did they just call me cute??’ _Charun quickly hid another blush. “You aren’t so bad yourself…”

Cirava laughed out loud, “LOL, I look a fucking MESS, LMAO.”

“Well, I think it makes you look cute,” Charun mumbled, before covering their mouth. _‘Oh… I did it again. Oh no.’_

Cirava looked at Charun, studying them. “You… serious about that?”

Charun nodded.

“And not at all saying it in jest or to get on my good side and steal everything I’ve built up?”

Charun stared at them quietly for a long while, before finally speaking up again. “Who… Who hurt you?”

Cirava cackled, “That is a story for another time. What’s your Pronglr?”

“Wh… What’s Pronglr?” Charun hazard an ask at.

“Have you been living under a rock?” Cirava asked.

Charun gestures at their cave-hive. “Yes?”

“Ok, good point. Let me sign you up, but fuck, you need a better internet connection.”

They set Charun up on Pronglr, and the two talked more about their interests. Charun let them stay the day, and once nightfall came once again they showed Cirava the rest of their artwork.

“This looks sick as shit, yo,” Cirava said, “Like I said before, you’ve got some serious talent for this shit,”

Charun suddenly felt very bashful. “Nah, it’s all just trash, really… your music is a lot better than my junkyard art,” They mumbled, soft. 

Cirava shook their head, disagreeing, “Nope. My Lofi beats may be bangin’ sweet moist mixes, but it doesn’t take much talent to make ‘em LMAO. This took some serious work,”

Charun didn’t have much to say after that, too busy gushing internally. “Thanks,” They finally managed to say.

After a while, it was time for Cirava to leave. Before they left however, they shoved a piece of paper into Charun’s hand. “Add me, kay? I wanna use your kickass works in my streams,”

Charun nodded, “Okay, stay safe and watch as you go,”

Cirava waved, “Will do, I’m not supposed to be alive anyway,”

Charun waved in return. They opened the piece of paper Cirava gave them and read it.

add me okay lmao

heres the details:

Charun did just that.

* * *

CHARUN: Did yo-3u get back hive safely?

CIRAVA: yeah lmao

CIRAVA: thanks for checking up on me 

CIRAVA: youre sweet lmao

CHARUN: No-3 pro-3blem! Just wanted to-3 make sure yo-3u did :o-3

CIRAVA:

CIRAVA: what the fuck

CIRAVA: that emoticon is adorable lmao

CHARUN: /////

Charun lay back down on their cave-hive floor. They thought about the last few nights. They looked on the bright side of the events; they’re no longer suffering from an art-block of unholy proportions. 

Unfortunately, they’re pretty sure they’ve fallen down a hopbeast hole of flushed feelings for Cirava Hermod.

They cover their face and blush deeply, despite the fact no one can see them.

Charun stayed like this, hiding their feelings under a guise of ‘ignoring the issue until the issue can no longer be ignored’, for a long time. At _least_ a few perigees. They continued their communications with Cirava, watching the streams they set up religiously while they worked on their next artwork. Charun noticed when some of their art was used in the stream, and noticed the small link to their Pronglr in Cirava’s stream description. 

One night, Charun _will_ get the guts to ask Cirava out on a date. They _will._ They promised themselves that. 

Just… not yet.

Can’t be too upfront. That would cause disaster. Unnecessary disaster. Can’t have that. That would ruin everything.

So Charun kept their thoughts hidden, pushing away their feelings for Cirava and locking it in a closet, never to come out. It was better like that.

Doesn’t hurt if you don't tell.

The Purplebloods still come around on occasion, as they always do. Charun once had Cirava’s stream playing when they arrived, and was too slow to stop it before they noticed. Surprisingly, they didn’t mind. Even more surprisingly, they let Charun continue listening to it. ‘It’s your hive, listen to whatever you want,’ they had said at time.

Speaking of purplebloods, another one enters Charun’s hive as they lay on the floor once more.

“That bad, huh?” She said, looking at them.

“What’s bad?” Charun asked.

She chuckled, “Your unrelenting crush on the Gemrius troll? Jeez, and people say _I’m_ oblivious,”

Charun sat up so fast they made themselves dizzy. They whipped around to face the purple. “I don’t have a crush.”

“Yeah, ya do. It’s pretty obvious,” She points at the sculpture (… sculpt _ures)_ inspired by Cirava. _“No one_ does that unless they’ve got it bad. And you got it _bad.”_

Charun doesn’t respond that, instead they sigh, and lie back down. They covered their face again, and softly groaned.

“Oh, I am not at all trained in this area. I need to get the big guns.” The purple mumbled, before leaving Charun to their self-inflicted flush-crush misery, “Don’t forget to eat,”

“Kay,” Charun grumbled.

Charun didn’t know how long the purple was gone for, too busy trying to pass the time staring into space and eating worms. She told them to not forget to eat, after all. They wondered about how they needed to learn the names of all these purples. The clowns saw Charun as family, it seemed.

She came back, though, after a while had passed, announcing her arrival as she did.

“Hey!” She called out. Charun didn’t move. “Hey, Leiborn!” Or, maybe they could just call them their sign names, like that particular purple does. Though, Charun would need to know what their signs were _called_ first. “I brought the big guns.” 

Charun sat up to face h… _Them??_ The apparent ‘Big Guns’ she had brought with her were a few other trolls; two of which were olive. One was bigger and buffer than any other troll they’ve met, _including_ clown girl, and the other was wrapped in bandages, mainly on her arms. She also brought another purple, one they’ve met before at random. It appeared that she also took ‘big guns’ literally too, as she wielded quite a few actual guns, and that’s _not_ including the ‘gunshow’ she and the buff olive obviously had.

She went to introduce the people she had brought with her to Charun’s cave-hive. “This is Leus,” She began, pointing at the bandaged olive, “Don’t chu worry about paying, I got you covered,” … Paying for _what_ exactly? She gestured to the bigger, buffer olive, “This is Lepia, good to talk to,” She said, “I’ve paid her, too,”

You know what, Charun wasn’t going to ask about the ‘paying’ thing. They just supposed that it was a good thing. 

“And you’ve met this guy,” She gestures the purple, and you nod. 

“Thanks, but…” Charun began, playing with their bandana. They pushed it up over their mouth before asking, “Why are they here?”

The purpleblooded girl chuckled, “To help you finally confess to the crush you _obviously have,_ dummy,”

… They’ll accept that insult. Because she _is_ right.

They groaned. “I can do this! On my _own,_ in my _own_ time!” They took a deep breath, before releasing a heavy sigh. “I can’t do it yet, I don’t want to wreck anything.” They finally murmured after a few minutes silence.

“Oh God. You were _right,”_ The one referred to Lepia said, “They _do_ have it bad,”

The purple girl nodded, “See? You can’t deny a face like that can ya?”

Lepia seemed to agree. Leus had other ideas. They walked up to Charun, stopping in front of them. “Tell me everything you know about your crush. I’ll give you some advice,” They said, “I used to have a blog all about it so I’ll help where I can,”

Charun nodded, before telling them everything about their crush. During this exposition they gave to the bandaged olive, they learnt that she was a girl who goes by Polypa, and Lepia is a girl who goes by Konyyl. Purple girl is a Caprinius who goes by Chahut, and that the purple boy goes by Marvus. Charun told Polypa that they’re really bad with names, and she nodded in understanding. They continued their exposition about Cirava with glee, telling her about how they inspired them to create weird and wonderful creations, and introduced them to the online world, and ‘moisturewave’ at that. Polypa nodded and wrote something down, and Charun only then noticed that the other three had sat around them.

“Well, that’s… pretty much it,” They shrugged.

“Kid,” Marvus says after a moment had passed, “You have it worse than I do.”

The room went deadly quiet. 

“You have a crush on someone?” Chahut asked.

Marvus blinked, “No?”

She stared at him, “We’ll talk later.” She turned back to Charun, “Anyway, Charun you need to bag this troll in your quads stat,” 

“But how?” Charun asked.

“Have you tried asking ‘em out?” Konyyl asked, “Usually that’s the first step, considering how much you like them,” She then mumbled something along the lines of ‘I think, anyway’.  

“But… but how?” Charun asked again, but weaker.

The group around them sighed. 

It was Polypa that came up with the idea. Charun was too busy blushing into Konyyl’s shoulder as they explained that they had no idea where Cirava lived, nor did they know how to ask. Chahut suggested a drone, because ‘that’s how they met’, but Charun argued that it would be too scary. Marvus said something about not being able to control if the Drone will actually cull Cirava either, so it was off the table entirely. 

Purplebloods have a weird sense of romance.

But it was Polypa that took charge, controlled the situation, and set up an ‘elaborate scheme’ to get Charun to ask Cirava on a date. 

(Apparently, Marvus had a ‘back-up plan’, if this one didn’t work. Charun was too scared to ask what the backup plan was. Also, Konyyl didn’t want to put any input into the scheme. She said it was ‘not her area’. Charun didn’t ask what her area was. They have more common sense to avoid the question.)

The scheme involved… well, it involved taking a risk, and hoping for the best. Charun began the scheme with a simple message conversation.

CHARUN: Hey!

CHARUN: Do-3 yo-3u wanna meet up? I do-3n’t mind if yo-3u do-3n’t.

CIRAVA: sure why not lmao

CIRAVA: beats sitting in here all night lmao

CIRAVA: where you at btw

CHARUN: Where do-3 yo-3u want me to-3 be?

CIRAVA: well im at my hive atm

CIRAVA: where you lookin at taking dear old me lmao

CHARUN: Do-3

CHARUN: Yo-3u want to-3 meet me in a cafe do-3wnto-3wn?

CIRAVA: sure why not lmao

CIRAVA: sounds cute af lmao

CHARUN: Great!

CHARUN: See yo-3u then!!

CIRAVA: cute

CIRAVA: see you later lmao

After far too much gushing, (and one embarrassing conversation involving Charun’s head burrowed in Konyyl’s shoulder, mumbling about how many times Cirava has called them cute and they’ve never been called cute before then, it’s a shock to them), Charun and co. set off for ‘a cafe downtown’.

Charun reached Downtown. 

Charun did not realise how many cafes were Downtown.

So of course, they panicked. They began pacing across the sidewalk mumbling how much of an idiot they were for assuming there was only one cafe on Alternia, and how stupid they were for assuming that Cirava would just _know_ which one they were in, and how much of a bad idea this was.

“God I feel out of place here,” Someone mumbled, Charun didn’t bother to turn around to see who. “We sure this is the right ‘Downtown’? Feels like every troll and their lusus is staring at us,” 

Charun finally turned around and noticed. The area around the group was filled with a cluster of trolls, all of which were one of the three lowest hues on the hemospectrum. Charun suddenly felt very awkward. They stood still for a moment, before turning to face the group. 

“Okay, has anyone been here before? Where can I take Cirava? Should we just abandon everything?” They asked, panicking. 

Their group was quiet for a moment, before Marvus raised his hand. “I have an idea, but I don’t know if it will work,”

“What is it?” Charun asked.

“I pretend-”

“No.” Chahut cut him off. “You’re not doing one of your stupid ‘let’s pretend to be x blood colour’ schemes, you could get _culled,”_

“Chahut, we’re going to a cafe. No one will get culled.”

She glared at him. He went quiet for about 10 minutes.

“I’ve done this one before,” He finally mumbled. 

Konyyl had to hold Chahut back from jumping him. 

“Remember that time when I got milkshakes for the whole team,” He said to Chahut, “They were from that place,”

Charun noticed that Chahut stopped squirming out of her grasp immediately after she noticed who was holding her back. They assumed she was flustered at this because of the strange way she was acting. Of course, Chahut being seemingly flustered made Konyyl flustered too. That much was clear for anyone to see. The two separated soon after that happened. 

“They _were_ nice milkshakes,” Chahut said, after about 5 minutes of awkward silence. 

Charun evaluated the situation, but Polypa got to the conclusion faster. “Wait, if Marvus pretends to be… well, either a Rust, Brown, or Gold blood, we can all be in some kind of circle of relationships. That way we can all go out for milkshakes while making sure Charun doesn’t blow their date,” She suggested. “It makes sense to me,”

“Exactly! They’ll let a highblood who’s in a quadrant with a lowblood in,” Marvus agreed.

“They’d let a highblood in anyway, they have to,” Chahut said.

“Eh,” Marvus said, “Because they’re all so low, it kinda kills the vibe of the cafe. So they only really allow highbloods if they’re in a close steady quad, but not kismesitude. Moirails or matesprits would be best.” He paused for a moment, “Don’t tell any highbloods that, it’s not supposed to be common knowledge to them,”

“Marvus, you _are_ a highblood,” Konyyl pointed out.

Charun’s phone buzzed in their pocket. They took it out while Chahut was asking how many times Marvus had _been_ to this cafe.

(Marvus was attempting to stammer out an answer. He was failing miserably.)

CIRAVA: fuck i forgot to ask what time and where are we meeting lmao

CIRAVA: im a fuckin idiot lmao

CHARUN: No-3 yo-3u’re no-3t!! I’m the o-3ne who-3 fo-3rgo-3t to-3 say!

Charun fiddled with the phone in their hands. “Marvus, how long will it take for you to change and get to this place? Also, what’s this place’s name?”

“About 30 minutes? And the place is called ‘TrEATS’, all in capitals except the ‘r’. It’s pretty damn popular,” 

“If it’s so popular, do you think we’ll get a seat?” Polypa asked, “Maybe you need to book in advance…”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Marvus said, about to run off into the nearest hiding place to change, “I know a guy,”

So he left with Chahut, and Charun was left standing around with Polypa and Konyyl.

Charun texted Cirava back.

CHARUN: Meet me at the ‘TrEATS’ cafe in abo-3ut 40 minutes :o-3

CIRAVA: daaaaaaamn

CIRAVA: thats fancy lmao

CHARUN: We can go-3 to-3 a different o-3ne if yo-3u want!!

CIRAVA: what no

CIRAVA: TrEATS is fine lmao

CIRAVA: ive never been there my followers have been braggin about it for sweeps lmao

CIRAVA: best see what the fuss is about lmao

CHARUN: I have heard that their shakes are really go-3o-3d!!

CIRAVA: yeah lmao

CIRAVA: theyre pretty damn famous for em

CIRAVA: anyway ill see you then lmao

CHARUN: Bye!

Charun thought about sending a heart, but decided against it.

“You should have sent a heart,” Konyyl said, reading over Charun’s shoulder, “They ain’t gonna appreciate being toyed around like this,”

“It’s far too early for a heart and we all know it,” Charun replied.

Polypa nodded, “We need to build up towards a heart,” She said, “Don’t send too many either, you don’t want to seem desperate,”

_ “I’m not sending a heart!” _Charun yelled, before sighing, “Not right now.”

The two girls looked at each other, before nodding. “Okay, but don’t wait too long. It might be too late,” Said Polypa.

“Then you will be _screwed._ ” Said Konyyl.

Charun sighed once more. _‘Maybe this was a bad idea,’_ They thought.

Either way, the three waited until the two purplebloods came back. It took about 15 minutes, but Chahut came back with more rust on her pants than there was before, and a Goldblood had followed her. “We’re back,” The Goldblood said. He sounded like- Wait.

“That’s a good disguise.” Charun mumbled. ‘Goldblood’ Marvus grinned.

He had tied up his hair with a mustard coloured hair tie, and fluffed up his hair a lot. He wore an extra pair of horns on the inside of his own personal ones, one of which was a lot smaller than the other. Charun didn’t want to ask where he got them from, or why he even owns them. Luckily, they looked natural despite them also being seemingly unnatural due to Charun seeing what he actually looked like. He did not pretend to be a psionic goldblood; that could be awkward, so Charun was glad of that. He wore a gold version of his jacket, with a white shirt and dull-brown sweater-vest combo underneath, complete with a golden bow-tie. His pants were a dark grey and his shoes were a gold-mustard.

“Do you just keep all this on your person at all times?” Charun asked. 

Marvus shrugged, “You never know when you need to be a different blood colour.”

“Uh.” Charun mumbled. “That’s… kinda weird?”

“No, no, he has a point,” Polypa said.

… Charun was too afraid to ask what she meant by that.

“So what’s the plan now?” Charun asked. Everyone huddled around in a group.

“So, my name is Sparki Zaraki. I’m a goldblood who wasn’t born with psionics and is still to this day pissed about it. I have a variety of interests, one of which is going to my favourite milkshake cafe and talking to the server. I’m a natural flirt, and moirails with Chahut. Chahut and I discussed it on the way here.” Marvus explained, “Chahut you need to change into your nice clothes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this while we were in the alleyway?” She asked, annoyed.

“Because you culled a rust for peeping on me, duh.”

_ “No, I culled the rust because I was worried about you getting caught._” Chahut sighed then, rolling her eyes. _“Where_ can I change then?” She asked. 

Marvus shrugged, “It can wait, you quickchange fast. Anyway, I have a plan for everyone’s relation to each other. Konyyl, you’re Chahut’s matesprit.” For some reason, that earnt a panicked glare from Chahut directed at him, and a flustered grimace from Konyyl. “Polypa, you’re Konyyl’s moirail. I can’t get Charun in this clusterfuck but that’s ok because I’ve already booked two tables, one in mine and one in Charun’s name. We will enter in different times, us first, then Charun a few minutes later. Follow me, I know where I’m going. Team break,”

And thus the team broke out of the huddle and set off to the cafe. Charun followed the four from behind, far enough but not too far away for them to get inevitably lost. It turned out that the cafe wasn’t actually that far away from where they were, so Charun was instructed to ‘loiter but not really loiter’ as Chahut slipped into an alleyway. She really does quickchange fast. She wore a black and purple dress - plain black at the top, brandishing her sign on her left breast, and a flared purple skirt. It was actually kind of cute. The group entered before Charun did, and they waited a few minutes before entering themselves. 

They were greeted by a server.

“Welcome to TrEATS, where the Treat comes from the Teat!” In the distance, Charun heard Marvus’ distinctive laughter. The server sighed, before chuckling along. 

“Uhm. I have a… booking in the name Charun? It’s a table for two and I’m waiting- huh?” Charun heard the door behind them and turned around. There Cirava was, as cute as ever, and Charun barely was able to stop a blush showing. “That’s my number 2.”

“That’s your shit?” The server said.

“Kuprum, I will stab you with a 3-pronged eating utensil,” Cirava said, “Leave them alone they live in a fucking cave.”

_ “HOLY SHIT, TH-”_ Cirava then for some reason ran at full speed to cover Kuprum’s mouth. They then sighed.

“Yes, that’s them, shut up,” They muttered softly. Charun wondered what that was about.

“Anyway, come this way to your table folks,” Kuprum said, before leading the couple to the table Marvus had apparently reserved in Charun’s name. From where the table was situated, the four could keep an eye on the situation.

“Menus are on the table, pick whatever you want. Call me when you need me, but I’ll be back in 13 minutes on the dot.” Charun nodded, and noticed Cirava do the same. 

Charun glanced at their menu, “Have you had a milkshake before?” Charun asked. Cirava nodded. “That’s good; I haven’t and don’t know what to try first,”

“Oh. My God.” Cirava looked at Charun, flabbergasted, “You _have_ to try this one,” They pointed at something labelled ‘Special Yellow Mixy Mix’. It didn’t really look appetising from the ingredients. “It’s Kuprum’s favourite one to make.” 

“That’s cool,” Charun replied. 

Cirava leaned in closer to them, “Don’t tell anyone but Kuprum makes this one a lot back at hive, and it is _fucking delicious.”_ They lean back and shrug, “But don’t tell Kuprum that,”

“Why?” Charun asked.

“Because I hate him.”

“Ah.” 

Charun looked around the cafe. It was cute, actually. “So,” They began, “How has your night been?”

Cirava shrugged, “P boring until now LMAO,” 

Charun glanced over at the table the 4 were at for help in flirting. Unfortunately, Marvus was too busy talking to Kuprum. It… it looked like there was something going on there.

“Is Kuprum flirting with that Gold over there?” Charun blurted out.

Cirava looked over, then glared. “I think they’re flirting with each _other,”_ They continue to glare.

_ ‘Oh shit.’ _Charun thought. _‘Quick, say something!’_ “You look really cute right now.”

That stopped the glaring. In fact, they spun around to face Charun in shock. “What? Nah, I woke up like this LMAO,” 

Charun could tell that they were lying about that; they’ve seen them when they’ve just woke up, they looked nothing like what they do now - still cute nonetheless. But this time an effort was made into how they looked, enough for it to look effortless.

“Sure you did,”

“Hey, some of us have to fake natural beauty LMAO,”

Charun looked confused at that, “What do you mean by that?”

Cirava looked away, their face turning slightly more yellow… _‘Wait, is that a blush?’_ “It means you’re fuckin’ cute and you don’t need to do anything to look as good as you do,”

Charun spent the next minute or so sputtering, while Cirava smirked at what they had caused.

“I really like you a lot,” Charun muttered softly. “I’m sorry if this is going too fast but-”

Kuprum then arrived at the table to ask about orders before Charun could finish their sentence, so they decided to not finish it at all.

“Fuck you, Kuprum.” Cirava muttered, before ordering milkshakes for both themselves and Charun.

“What, was I interrupting something?” Kuprum asked.

“Yes you fucking was, and I hate you.”

Kuprum said ‘LOL’ a few times, and shrugged. Finally, he said, “Couldn’t have been that important. Anyway, I’ll get your shakes to you as soon as,” before leaving Charun and Cirava to make the shakes.

“Asshole. I hate him.” Cirava muttered.

“I can tell,” Charun chuckled.

“So, what did you want to say to me?” Cirava asked, looking back at Charun.

Charun glanced over at the table of 4 and still got no help. (It seemed like Konyyl this time was the reason, distracting the four by… saying something to Chahut, they assumed). They sighed. 

“It doesn’t really matter now. The moment’s passed.”

Cirava squinted at them. “Liar. Tell me.”

“Okay, fine! I think I might be ff.” They stopped themselves before they said something stupid. “Ffff.” They stuttered, “Fff-Falling in love with you!”

_ ‘OH NO THAT’S WORSE.’ _They thought, panicking.

“Wh. _What?”_ Cirava seemed astonished. 

Charun sighed. “I know I haven’t known you for that long, but there’s something about you that makes me inexplicably happy. It makes my entire sweep when you call me cute, I’ve never been called cute before I met you. I want to know more about you. I’m. I think I’m flushed for you.” 

They look up to face Cirava then, and they notice them… squinting? 

“I’d ask if this was some kind of joke or something to gain fame from my popularity but honestly from what I know of you I don’t think you care about that,” They mumbled, “You didn’t even know what Pronglr _was,”_

Charun nodded, “Besides, I don’t like the thought of having tons of people watching my every move.”

“God, what a mood.” Cirava chuckled, “So anyway. It means that what you said could only be taken…” They pause for a moment, before mumbling, “Seriously.”

“I’m flushed for you, truly,” Charun smiled.

“Holy shit.” They muttered, “Holy _shit._ Oh my God.” They put their hands over their face, and Charun noticed that yellow flush in their cheeks again. “Charuun…”

“Yes?” Charun asked, a little bit scared.

Cirava looked at them, not saying anything for a moment or three. Then they smiled, the small blush growing bigger. “I’m flush for you too. Been trying to ignore it because I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same.”

“Funny you should say that,” Charun chuckled, “Because I was worried about the same thing,”

The two of them laughed, and shared their milkshakes once they arrived.

Charun liked the milkshakes. They liked them even more now Cirava’s their matesprit and they’re sharing their milkshake with them. Charun’s phone buzzed, an unknown number apparently. 

“Huh?” They wondered.

Cirava looked up, “Hm?”

“Oh, someone just texted me, dunno who though,” Charun chuckled.

“Oh, makes sense. D’ya mind me texting? I wanna get a selfie with these milkshakes lmao,” They said. Charun shrugged and said they didn’t mind at all.

Charun read the text.

??????: I see your date is going well ;o)

_ ‘… Is that who I think it is?’ _Charun wondered, glancing over to the other table. Konyyl seemed to be teasing Chahut senseless, judging by her arm nudges and the fact Chahut won’t lift her head from the table. Polypa seemed to be egging Konyyl on. But Marvus was on his phone. He glanced at Charun and winked. Huh. They save the number into their phone.

CHARUN: Ho-3w did yo-3u get this number?

MARVUS: Polypa sent it to Me why?

CHARUN: Ho-3w did _she_ get my number???

MARVUS: I thought you knew her or soMething?? IDK bro i just asked and she delivered i aint no kind of Mindreader.

MARVUS: Sheesh.

CHARUN: I... am no-3t even go-3ing to-3 ask.

CHARUN: To-3 answer yo-3ur questio-3n, yes! It is go-3ing REALLY WELL! THEY LIKE ME TO-3O-3!!! They like me _BACK!!!_

CHARUN: ////

Charun looked over at Cirava again, smiling softly at them. They were just amazing. 

“Hey, come in this selfie with me,” They said, and Charun got up and moved around to get in the shot. Cirava took… well, a lot of photos. When Charun sat back down, they explained, “It’s better to take more photos just in case the one you take is shit.”

“That’s understandable,” Charun agreed, but sighed. “I don’t really like my picture taken though.” They mumbled. 

Cirava gasped. “Whaaaat? You’re so cute though!” 

Charun blushed for what felt like the 500th time since they’d met Cirava. 

“Do you mind if I post this one? I think it’s cute.” 

Charun looked at the photo. It… was quite nice, actually. They still didn’t like how they looked in photos, but this one was good. Cute, even. “Sure,” They said. 

Cirava’s grin was a sight Charun was glad to have seen. They looked down at their phone again and started typing. Charun decided to do the same, and looked back at their own phone.

MARVUS: The plan was successful i see. A shaMe really. I really wanted to enact My Master plan but i guess it can wait for another two unsuspecting suspects.

MARVUS: Chahut and Konyyl. I Mean Chahut and Konyyl. I already have a plan in Mind.

MARVUS: Anyway its great to know everything went the way you wanted it to.

MARVUS: Oh youre having photos.

MARVUS: Whoops. Sorry.

CHARUN: I’m back.

CHARUN: I just can’t believe they like me back.

CHARUN: I’m just really happy!!!

CHARUN: Aaa ////

MARVUS: Thats all cool Motherfucking beans then.

MARVUS: Ohohohohoho shit coMpany is coMing BRB.

CHARUN: Huh?

Charun looked up and noticed Kuprum walking back to their table, so quickly locked their phone. Turns out he was actually heading to the other’s table, so it sort of explains his worry. Typing in purple when masquerading as gold is probably not the best idea.

Though looking closer, Charun thought there might be something going on regarding the goldblood server, and his ‘GoldBlood’ customer. Charun thought about what had happened earlier, and what they thought regarding it. Hmm. _‘You have it worse than I do,’_ is what he said to Charun earlier. Mysterious indeed, then.

They looked back at Cirava for a moment, watching their eye light up as they typed on their phone. “Flush for you,” Charun mumbled.

Cirava looked up, smiled a little wider, and looked back down at their phone, “Flush for you too,”

The two continued to have a lovely date, and Charun walked Cirava back hive, before walking back to their own hive themselves.

They relaxed the moment they got back to their hive. The scheme was a success, and what’s more is that Cirava  _likes them back!!!_ They couldn’t have wished for anything more. 

It turned out that Marvus really did have a crush on Kuprum, the waiter from the cafe. Charun finally got him to admit that to them through a series of pestering until he got flustered enough to confirm. They have a feeling that if it were anyone else pestering them, they wouldn’t be alive right now.

MARVUS: Its a waste of tiMe anyway. He doesnt know Me like this and i only know hiM as a waiter. We literally know nothing about each other. I Might as well just not bother. 

CHARUN: Yo-3u never kno-3w if yo-3u do-3n’t try!

That’s what Marvus messaged Charun, and what they told him to do at the time, but maybe he needed better advice than that. They decided to fix that issue a little later.

Right now, they needed a little rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluff


End file.
